Nineteen Candles
by SnowLeopard02
Summary: The twins' nineteenth birthday is coming soon, and Mabel wants to go all out with it.


**Requested by Barbacar.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

Dipper's POV

The minute I wake up I already know it's going to be a long day. When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was Mabel, who was sitting next to my bed with a bored expression on her face, a party horn in her hand, and a piece of paper laying next to her. But once she saw that I was awake she smiled, put the party horn in her mouth, and blew into it, causing it to unroll and make a horn-like sound.

" _Finally,_ you're awake!"

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"That doesn't matter, I have a bunch of ideas for our nineteenth birthday party and I want you to look over them and give me your opinion!" She shouted with enthusiasm, as she grabbed the paper next to her and started waving it around. It's hard to read it when she does that, but I can see that she already filled the entire paper with her ideas.

I can't say I'm surprised, _of course_ Mabel would want to do something special for our birthday. She always did. Heck, she probably would've planed our first birthday if she could've.

"Mabel, turning nineteen isn't that big of a deal." I say, causing her to look at me as if I had grown another head. "Really, think about it. We've been legal adults for a year now, and once we turn nineteen we'll have to wait two years to do anything new legally."

Mabel just frowned and shook her head.

"Come on Dipper, it'll still be fun." Mabel replied, staring at me with her puppy dog eyes. "There's gonna be _caaake_." She added.

I sigh and hold out my hand.

"I'll look at your ideas, then we'll talk." I said, which made her squeal with delight and give me the paper.

"Keep an open mind!" She shouted before she got up and ran out of the room.

I tried taking her advice, but after reading the first thing on her list I knew keeping "an open mind" would be a little more difficult than I thought.

* * *

 ** _Like, five minutes later…_**

I walked down the stairs and into the living room, where I found Mabel sitting on the couch and channel surfing.

" _I. Wish. I. Could. Find. Something. Good. To. Watch._ " She said to nobody in particular as she flipped through the channels. I cleared my throat to make her aware of my presence. When she didn't do anything to let me know she heard me I tried again, this time a little louder. "I heard you the first time, don't get your DNA in a twist." She finally responded as she set the TV remote down, I sat down next to her.

"So, what did you think of my ideas?"

"That's… kind of what I want to talk about Mabel." She frowned, but I continued speaking anyway. "We need to talk about this list."

* * *

 ** _I don't know, ten minutes later? I should get a watch…_**

"I have nothing against your creativity, but I just think we should do something a little more modest. You understand?"

"Yeah, sure…" Mabel answered, but something about the tone of her voice told me she didn't understand. She got off the couch and trudged up the stairs, looking down the entire time.

Was I being too harsh? No, of course not. I was just giving her my opinion, just like what she wanted me to do in the first place. But… maybe I went too far. Maybe I crossed some invisible line that only Mabel could see. I sighed, why is expressing opinions so difficult? I walked up the stairs and made a beeline for Mabel's room, that's where she always went when she was upset. The door was closed, figures. I knocked on the door and was greeted with silence. I knocked again and still heard nothing.

"Mabel, please let me in." I still didn't hear anything, it was like talking to air. Finally, I got a reply: "Go away."

…

Well, I didn't say it was a good reply.

"Mabel, I just want to talk to you." Once again I was greeted with silence, and for a second I was starting to think she wasn't going to say anything at all. But then finally I heard her speak.

"Come in." Her voice was uncharacteristically quite, it felt so unnatural when her voice sounded like that.

I opened the door to see that Mabel was laying on her bed facing the wall, causing her back to face mine. I couldn't blame her, I wouldn't want to look at me either.

I feel even guiltier when I hear her sniffle. I made her cry. _I_ made Mabel cry. I made _my sister_ cry.

I open my mouth to talk, but she beats me to it.

"Dipper, this may not be a big deal to you… but it is to me. It might sound childish to you, but I love planning parties. _Especially_ birthday parties." That was true, it was stupid of me to think that Mabel would want to do something simple for our birthday. She was still looking at the wall as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Mabel, I really am sorry. I shouldn't have rejected all your ideas, some of them actually seemed kind of fun. You should plan our party, you're much better at it than I am." She slowly rolled over so she could look at me, and she looked a little surprised.

"You mean it?" She asked, I nodded. She got up in a sitting position and looked at me as if she was trying to figure out if I was lying or not, it didn't feel right when she looked at me like that. "Are you just saying all this because you want to make me feel better?"

"No, of course not. Every party you've ever planned has been amazing, why would this party be any different?"

Mabel looked like she was going to cry again, but she was smiling now.

* * *

 **This took so long to write, but I have no regrets! Happy Easter if you celebrate it!**


End file.
